


Bonds Stronger than Steel

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Mina's RP Auditions [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mentioned Clerbe | Clive (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Mathilda's Father & Sisters, Short One Shot, When you're the dorm RA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: Mathilda takes a moment to think.
Series: Mina's RP Auditions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797
Kudos: 1





	Bonds Stronger than Steel

A sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at her lock screen. Mathilda’s lock screen on her phone was one of her favorite pictures of her and Clive. It was the two of them shortly after they first started dating, and that moment etched indelibly into her memory. Recalling how excited her sisters were for her when she told them that she now had a boyfriend, Mathilda wondered how her father, Melinda, Martha, Mary, and Margaret were doing. She knew that things were rough at home financially, and she couldn’t help but worry about them. Mathilda tried to text them as often as possible, but she got rather busy with everything at school.

An alarm from her phone shook her attention from her thoughts. It was almost time for her to do her curfew rounds to make sure all the lights were off in the dorms. Mathilda sighed again as she pulled herself from her comfortable perch on her bunk bed. As Dorm RA, she did get the perk of a room all to herself. Not to mention that she got paid, which meant she could send more cash back to her family.

As she opened her door, she grabbed a sweatshirt. Clive’s sweatshirt. Mathilda tugged it over her head, and the thick fabric smelled of her darling boyfriend. It put her at ease, to say the least. That ease would last if only her peers in the dorm were as willing and cheerful as the children she instructed at the YMCA. Alas, they were not, but she would get them into shape nonetheless.


End file.
